1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to client-side script processing and more particularly to processing embedded scripts in a markup language document.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rise of global computing since the advent of the Internet has spurned substantial growth in the distribution of computing applications. Initially, the distribution of computing applications over the Internet involved only the distribution of static content, typically specified according to one of several markup languages such as the hypertext markup language (HTML). Quickly, however, it became apparent that the continued growth of the Internet would require the distribution of both dynamic and static content.
Nearly one decade ago, the common gateway interface (CGI) enabled the integration of server-side application logic with the distribution of content through the World Wide Web. Specifically, markup language references to application logic could trigger the execution of application logic through the CGI. The application logic itself could include stand-alone executable applications, or PERL scripts which further could include function or complete program calls to stand-alone executable applications.
Most recently, application logic has accompanied static and dynamic content in the form of both client-side scripts and server-side scripts. Client-side scripts include application logic which has been embedded in markup and which can be executed within a client-side content browser. Examples include Javascript and VBScript. Notwithstanding, client-side scripting, while able to add functionality to a Web page, lacks the robust nature of stand-alone executable applications. Though interpretable Java and C# applications can be distributed to client-side content browsers for execution thereon, both client-side scripts and interpretable Java and C# applications are limited to a client-side “sandbox” to protect the integrity of the client-side computing resources. In that regard, client-side scripts and interpretable application logic can be restricted from accessing fundamental computing resources such as fixed storage, audio-visual rendering and the like.
Server-side scripts, by comparison, include computing logic referenced in markup which can be executed within or in association with the content server. Examples include Java Server Pages (JSP) and Active Server Pages (ASP). Still, server-side application logic can be limiting where it is important to interact intimately with client-side computing resources, such as fixed storage and audio-visual rendering. Thus, a long-felt unsolved need exists for robust distributable client-side application logic able to freely access client-side computing resources.